Giant Squidward and No Nose Knows (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Giant Squidward" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Casey Alexander Chris Mitchell |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Erik Wiese |- |'Written by' |Casey Alexander Chris Mitchell Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"No Nose Knows" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Mike Bell C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Mike Bell C.H. Greenblatt Mark O’Hare |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producers' |Dina Buteyn Helen Kalafatic |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Aaron Springer Derek Iversen Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt C.H. Greenblatt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Giant Squidward" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Fish #152, Fish #45, Villager, Giant SpongeBob |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Farmer, Giant Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Troop Leader, Giant Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Peasant |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #155, Fish #41, Fish #152 |- |'Jill Talley' |Mom Fish, Hideous Hair Fish, Kid Fish #151 |- |'Mark Fite' |Fish #46, Fish 14, Ski Fish |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "No Nose Knows" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fish #3, Inflated SpongeBob |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Deflated Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Flat Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Fish #1, Crack Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Melted Sandy |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Surgeon |- |'Dean Kovanda' |Fish #2 |- |'Carl Greenblatt' |Carl |- |'Rob Paulson' |Tuddrussel |- |'Mark Hamill' |Larry |- |'Pamela Adlon' |Otto |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano Donna Grillo |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Edwin O. Collins |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Recording Machine Operators' |Michele Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Director ' |Kurt Dumas |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Casey Alexander Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Erik Weise Mike Roth |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Aaron Springer |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Robert Ryan Cory Todd White |- |'Prop Designers & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Eduardo Acosta |- |'Director of Ink & Paint' |Geno DuBois |- |'BG Layout Supervisors' |Kenny Pittenger John Seymore |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Kaz Kit Boyce Andy “Spike” Clark Michael Chen Calvin G. Liang Kent Osborne |- |'Mark-Up/Painters' |Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Noeli Rosas Jacqueline Buscarino |- |'Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya Michelle Bryan |- |'Executive Assistant' |Kristen Ridgway |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Philip Harris Susan Jones Harris Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Final Checkers' |Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Bonnie Buckner |- |'Post Priduction Administrator' |Michael Miscio |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Austin Block Samantha Friedman |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff Tim Iverson |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Jeff Adams Amaris Cavin Michael Petak Christian Evans Julie Lau C.J. Kinyon Shawn Trask J.F. Kinyon Justin Smith Amy Wu Mishelle Smith |- |'Director of Technical Operations' |Bradford H. Keatts |- |'Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations' |John Voralik |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'CGI Animation Services' |DQ Entertainment, Inc. |- |'CGI Animation Supervisor' |Vishal Dudeja |- |'CGI Digital Assistant' |Srikanth Pottekula |- |'Animatic Supervisors' |Justin Baker Andy Tauke |- |'Animatic Editors' |Steve Downs Mike Meagan |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor |Mark A. Keatts |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa Jeff Hutchins Daisuke Sawa Keith Dickens |- |'Dialogue/ADR Editors' |Kerry Brody Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco Dan Cubert |- |'Track Reading' |Oracle Post |- |'Recording Facility' |Warner Bros. Animation |- |'Sound Reading' |Carol Iverson Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Stephen C. Marston Jeremy Wakefield Eban Schletter Music |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Supervising Online Editor' |Bradford H. Keatts |- |'Online Editors' |Christopher D. Lozinski Tony Tedford |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Sunwoo Entertainment, Inc. Yeson Entertainment, Inc. Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Wang Films Productions Co., Ltd. Cuckoos Nest Studios Big Star Enterprises, Inc. Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Sunwoo: Jong Chul Park Yeson: Park Dong Kwon Yearim: Dong-Young Lee Wang Films & Cuckoos Nest: Alice Ho Big Star: Gi Tak Cha Toon City: Colin Baker |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Andrew Overtoom Getty Images |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Nickelodeon Mark Taylor |- | colspan="2" |For Warner Bros. Television, and Animation |- |'Production Administration' |Megan Casey Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzysek Amy E. Wagner |- |'Casting Administrator' |Liz Carroll |- |'Vice President of Music' |Suzi Civita |- |'Production Accounting' |Athena Christianakis June Kuwatari |- |'Educational Consultant' |Dr. Miki Baumgarten |- |'Business & Legal Affairs' |Dan Butler Debi Dean Carrie Dolce Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman |- |'Production Supervision' |Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz |- |'Development & Creative Supervision' |Christopher Keenan Roland Poindexter |- |'Production Management' |Andy Lewis |- |'Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network' |Alice Cahn |- |'Executive Producer' |Sander Schwartz |- | colspan="2" |WB WARNER BROS. ANIMATION |- | colspan="2" |This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/our criminal prosecution. © 2002 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All rights reserved. I.A.T.S.E. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. |} |}